unpublished_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Woody (Black Friday Reel)
Woody is the main protagonist of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story movie franchise. However, in the first drafts and storyboards of the first film, Woody was portrayed as a protagonist villain who led Andy Davis' toys as an abusive tyrant. This was partially due to then-Disney Chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg's demand that the movie have a more adult, cynical edge, which resulted in the writers making Woody incredibly selfish, cruel, and vile. When the prepared scene was shown on November 19, 1993 to various studio executives, alongside the original reel, Roy E. Disney and the other Disney heads were disgusted with the result, and shut down production of Toy Story for two weeks in preparation to cancel the film. Former Chief Creative Office John Lasseter begged for two weeks to fix the film, and his team did so, and Disney allowed the project to continue. He was voiced by Tom Hanks. Biography In the released reel, Woody was portrayed as an egotistical and abusive leader who demeaned all the other toys and praised himself for being Andy's favorite. When the new toy Buzz Lightyear showed up and began to sway Andy's attention, Woody became incredibly spiteful and jealous. In the reel, Buzz is first shown giving Woody a handshake after wishing him luck for an unspecified thing; stating "I know you'd do the same for me." Woody afterwards sarcastically handshakes him back, and takes this as an opportunity to purposely ''throw him out the window. Afterwards, Woody pulls the blinds down and turns around, to see all the other toys in Andy's bedroom having had witnessed what he just did. Woody lies that Buzz slipped and he attempted to help him, with the toys immediately rushing to the window, peeking through the blinds, to see what had happened to Buzz. Woody attempts to go to bed and relax while ignoring the matter, but Bo Peep abruptly accuses Woody of having had purposely thrown him out the window, where Woody, in a mean-spirited tone, says "Hey, it's a toy-eat-toy world". After the Sergeant of the green army men scolds Woody for what he did, he silences him by throwing him back into the bucket they all come in. All the toys go onto Woody's bed in rebellion, and refuse to leave after Woody commands them to. In response, Woody calls for Slinky to remove them, but he refuses while agreeing with the other toys. Upon Slinky's refusal to carry out his command, Woody screams at Slinky and threatens to throw him out the window too if he doesn't do what he says. This only makes the toys angrier, and the green army men suddenly restrain Woody so the toys can get ahold of him. Slinky then reccommends that rather than throwing him off the bed, that they throw him out the window, like he did to Buzz. In a deleted scene of ''Toy Story (an alternate take of the scene with Woody stuck under a toolbox and Buzz strapped to a rocket while it's raining out), Woody rudely tells Buzz that he should've hid, and that it was his ''fault he was strapped to the rocket. He then notices Buzz not paying attention, and then insincerely apologizes for throwing him out the window and leaving him to die at the hands of Sid. Gallery Images woodyvslinky.jpg|Slinky nervously licking off Woody's shoe. Woody's_eyes.png|Woody's eyes. Buzz_calls_Woody.png|Buzz calls Woody. Woody_shocked_in_front_of_Buzz.png|Woody shocked in front of Buzz. Buzz_thanking_Woody.png|(Buzz: I’d just like to wish you luck. I know you’d do the same for me.) Woody_happy.png|"Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. There you go." woodyvsbuzz.gif|Woody deliberately throw Buzz out of a window. Woody_look_down_at_Buzz.png|Woody look down at Buzz after he threw him out of a window. Woody_closes_the_window.png|Woody pulls the blinds down... Woody_saw_other_toys_in_shock.png|...but shocked to see the other toys witnessing of what he did. Woody_makes_excuses_1.png|"What? What, what what? What?" Woody_makes_excuses_2.png|"What are you… What’s everybody looking at? What?" Woody_makes_excuses_3.png|"Hey, he slipped." Woody_makes_excuses_4.png|"I tried to… He… I couldn’t hold on…" Woody_makes_excuses_5.png|"It was an… He slipped!" Woody_walks_on_Andy's_bed.png|Woody walks on Andy's bed... Woody_relax_on_Andy's_bed.png|...and then relax while ignoring the matter. It's_a_toy-eat-toy_world.png|"Hey, it’s a toy-eat-toy world." Sergeant_blames_Woody.png|(Sergeant: Cowboy, where is your honor, dirt bag? You are an absolute disgrace!) Sergeant_blames_Woody_2.png|(Sergeant: You don’t deserve to wear a 10-gallon hat on your pint-sized head!) Woody_grabs_sergeant.png|Woody suddenly grabs the sergeant Woody_throws_sergeant_back_in_the_bucket.png|"At ease, sergeant." Woody_closes_the_bucket.png|(Sergeant: Hustle up! Move it! Move it! Move it! Hey!) Woody_notices_Mr_Potato_Head,_Hamm,_and_Rex_get_on_Andy's_bed.png|"Hey, spuds-for-brains!" What_do_you_think_you're_doing.png|"What do you think you’re doing?" Off_the_bed.png|"Off the bed." Toys_confront_Woody.png|Rex, Mr. Potato Head, and Hamm confront Woody. Woody_told_toys_to_get_off_the_bed.png|"Hey! Off the bed!" No,_he_is.png|"No. He is." Woody_calls_Slinky.png|Woody calls for Slinky. Woody_tries_to_find_Slinky.png|"Slink. Slink…" Woody_found_Slinky_under.png|Woody found Slinky under. Woody_yells_at_Slinky.png|Woody calls Slinky to get the toys off the bed. Get_up_here_and_do_your_job.png|"Get up here and do your job!" Are_you_deaf.png|"Are you deaf?" I_said_take_care_of_them.png|"I said take care of them!" Woody_laughs.png|Woody briefly laughs at his reason before getting close to him. Am_i_hearing_correctly.png|"What? Am I hearing correctly?" You_don't_think_i_was_right.png|"You don’t think I was right?" Who_said_your_job_was_to_think,_spring_wiener.png|"Who said your job was to think, spring wiener?" Slinky_is_pretty_clearly_cowed.png|(Slinky: Well, I… I just thought that you…) Just_use_this_vast_reserve_of_brainpower_to_consider_this_for_a_moment.png|"Just use this vast reserve of brainpower to consider this for a moment." If_it_wasn’t_for_me,_Andy_wouldn’t_pay_any_attention_to_you_at_all.png|"If it wasn’t for me, Andy wouldn’t pay any attention to you at all!" In_fact,_my_stretchy_friend.png|"In fact, my stretchy friend..." You_would’ve_been_hauled_away_to_Goodwill_a_long_time_ago.png|"...you would’ve been hauled away to Goodwill a long time ago..." Woody_told_Slinky_to_shut_up.png|"...so shut your mouth..." And_get_them_off_the_bed.png|"...and get them off the bed!" Woody_angry_stare.png|Woody angrily stares at Slinky for a moment. springweiner.jpg|"Do it now, Slink, or I’m throwing you off!" Toys_standing_up_to_Woody.png|(Potato Head: No, Woody, you get your butt off the bed.) Woody_confused.png|Woody laughing confused at the toys. I_don’t_believe_this.png|"I don’t believe this." Woody_seeing_angry_toys.png|"Are… Are you…" Toy_Story_BF.PNG|"Are you threatening me?" Woody_confronted.png|(Hamm: Yeah! Get off the bed, ranch hand, or we’re throwing you off!) You_and_what_army.png|"Ha! You and what army?" Toys_surround_Woody.png|Toys surround Woody. Toys_lifting_Woody.png|Toys lifting Woody. Scared_Woody.png|Scared Woody. Toys_prepare_to_throw_Woody.png|Toys prepare to throw Woody off the bed. One,_two.png|"One, two…" Slinky_stops_toys_from_throwing_Woody.png|(Slinky: Stop! Don’t throw him off the bed!) Woody_expresses_some_relief.png|"Yeah!" Toys_prepare_to_throw_Woody_1.png|Toys prepare to throw Woody out of the window. toysvswoody.jpg|"No! Wait! No! Come on! Hey, man!" Videos Black Friday The Toy Story you Never Saw - English Subtitles Included Toy Story Black Friday Reel|The "Black Friday Reel Trivia *Woody was originally put under consideration to be a cowboy ventriloquist dummy. *This early depiction of Woody likely served as inspiration for the villainous Lotso in ''Toy Story 3. External links *Woody in Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Genderless Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Western Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Originally Evil Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Oppressors Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Original Script Villains Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed Object